Odd Squad: The Movie (Jomaribryan's version)
Odd Squad: The Movie is a full-length Odd Squad movie that was released August 1, 2016. The Movie is about 66 minutes long, and followed by the episode "Night Shift" and "Put Me in Coach." It played in 90 theaters in Canada on Saturday, July 16 at 11 am. Synopsis ODD SQUAD: The Movie Premiere Date: August 1 ''In this feature-length '''ODD SQUAD' event, a rival group of adults that calls itself Weird Team arrives with a gadget that fixes any odd problem. As a result, Odd Squad is run out of business and all the agents are forced to disband and go back to their lives as regular kids. Using math skills and teamwork, the kids discover Weird Team isn’t actually solving problems, but just covering them up. The Season 6 cast teams up with the Season 1 cast to stop Weird Team and save the world from destruction. Plot (contains spoilers) The story opens with Ms. O, Otis, Olympia and Oonastanding out-of-uniform at a four-way crossing under a very gloomy sky. Ms. O notes that they are never going to see each other again, as Odd Squad is over. Olympia notes that they were just recently saving people, and it is not fair. The scene cuts to a purple helicopter flying towards a cliff filled with Odd Squad agents working to push a giant piece of cheese to a certain spot. Ms. O gets out of the helicopter and asks Orchid (who is watching the forest beyond the cliff) for an update, to which she replies "Sherman is closing in, fast." Ms. O acknowledges that it is bigger than she thought, which Orchid confirms. With the net in position, Olympia questions whether the net should be dropped before or after the cheese is eaten. Suddenly a giant mouse appears and roars. It sniffs at the cheese, and then leaves. Ms. O cannot figure out why, until Orchid points out that it is heading towards the Mayor's Cheese Festival. Ms. O asks where Oona is, and Otis says that she didn't come as she is sensitive to dairy. Ms. O tells them to get her on the phone, and that she will try and slow it down by flying over to it and riding it out. Olympia contacts Oona, who stalls her saying that she needs to take care of the "Daves," which are called that because that's all they say. They often double themselves, and if they double themselves enough, it could be trouble for everyone. Oona insists on halving them first and makes two become one. After she is done, she tells them that there is no gadget to stop the "Ginormouse," much to Olympia's dismay, but then she notes that Ginormice are scared of each other. Olympia gets an idea and hangs up, and tells the other agents to form a pyramid, which she joins. Ms. O gets the Ginormouse back on top of the cliff in front of the pyramid, and the agents activate their mirror suits. The Ginormouse is scared, and Dr. O appears and gives the mouse a piece of shrinking cheese, causing it to shrink back down and is put into a cage. Ms. O and the agents note that this was one of their easier missions. The agents then go to enjoy the cheese festival. While Otis and Olympia are snacking on cheese skewers, Ms. O appears and tells them that something odd has happened at the park. When they arrive, Delivery Debbie appears and asks them to help her with her snail feet as she cannot deliver her pizza. The two agents begin to fix it, when a car appears and three adults hop out, who call themselves "Weird Team" and are led by Weird Tom. They have the same job description as Odd Squad, but they only use one gadget that can fix anything and, without thinking, they zap Debbie's feet which go back to normal. Tom gives her a T-shirt, Debbie is delighted, and the team leaves. Back at headquarters, Olympia and Otis tell Ms. O about the day, and she says that this is not a big deal, as they are not the first to try and do the same thing as Odd Squad. Also, Weird Tom sends her a nice video saying that they respect Odd Squad and that they can work together. Then Oona appears and reminds Ms. O that the video is not done, which turns its mood completely around and Tom says that he will take Odd Squad down, accompanied by a music video showing Weird Team constantly getting to the Oddness first and becoming more popular. After the music video is over, the scene cuts to Hopkins in his house. Olympia and Otis are excited that he called them instead of Weird Team to solve oddness, however Hopkins asks them to hand a thank-you note to Weird Team, saying that Weird Team always seems to be close behind Odd Squad, proving this by looking out his window, which they are. Otis gives the note to them and Hopkins thanks them. They then proceed to leave. The scene cuts back to Ms. O's office, filled with agents. Otis asks if anyone has called Odd Squad. Olympia says that they got three calls, but all three were wrong numbers. Orchid asks for ideas. Ohlm starts by noting that by rearranging the letters in Weird Team, one will get the words "Wired Meat." Coach O tells everyone to start thinking of this like a football game. "It's the last down, we're at the 30-yard line, and there are only five seconds left on the clock. The team we're up against is bigger than us, faster than us, and their bedtime is way later than ours. Any questions?" Olympia asks how we beat them, and Coach O says that we don't, it's game over. Owen says "first, we take them to lunch at this Italian restaurant, then go on this nature hike, and maybe go check out this museum. Wait, I just realized, these are plans for when my cousins Lily and Jake are in town. My bad." Ms. O suddenly appears and says that the Big O is coming. All of the agents gather in the bullpen, and the Big O appears and makes a speech about all of the challenges that they've faced and that made them stronger. "But Weird Team is our biggest challenge yet. So, how can Odd Squad compete...? We do not. We give up." Everyone is surprised at this answer, including Ms. O. The Big O says that he is shutting down all Odd Squads. He says that he sold this one to a shoe company, and to everyone's further dismay, Weird Team appears, led by Weird Tom, who states that he bought the shoe company. He has his team install new equipment to make the place look more like an office and has them remove stuff to make it look less like a child's play-place. Otis says that this is not fair, but Ms. O insists on the Big O's word that they are not needed anymore. The scene then cuts back to the four standing at the four-way street from the beginning, and Olympia finishes telling the story with "and then we left headquarters and came here." Otis notes that they were there. Ms. O says, "it's been an honor to work with you. I wish you all best of luck, wherever your lives take you." Ironically, they all start in the same direction. They continue one at a time to walk sadly by themselves, Olympia going last. The scene cuts to Olympia sitting in her living room (a first for the series) watching the news, with the reporter discussing Weird Team's outstanding business, and as she flips the channels, everyone, no matter what, has interrupted their regular broadcasts to discuss Weird Team. Olympia finally manages to find one that has interrupted it to showcase a new Soundcheck song called, "The Saddest Song in the World of All Time." It laments how all good times are past and nothing is worthwhile anymore, while showing scenes from the now normal kids' lives, whom constantly bring up the topic of their old lives as agents. The scene then cuts to Otis, who poses as a banana advertising Shmumber's smoothie shop, standing at a curb next to busy traffic. Olympia surprises him, who tells him about all of the odd stuff that has been happening since they shut down. Otis offers to buy her a smoothie, and she accepts. As they are walking, they hear Debbie yelling for help. She says that she has been stuck in one spot for weeks, and had to survive on the pizza she was delivering. They proceed to discover the invisible shape of a snail around her "shoes" and realize that Weird Tom, in reality, wasn't fixing anything. After bringing Debbie to her shop, the two find Ms. O at a playground and explain what happened. She then reveals that she smuggled an Odd-o-meter out of HQ and she found out that the level of oddness has been doubling every day. Oona then appears, who has been studying the same info with the same conclusion. The scene cuts to Weird Tom at the library, where Mr. Fonts and Dustin still sense the presence of Flying Books, after Tom supposedly got rid of them. The four children then appear and confront Tom, and he admits to the crimes very quickly. He explains his backstory: His real name is Om, not Tom. In 1983, he was 12 years old and was about to become an agent, and was on a case with Oprah (not yet Ms. O) and O'Donahue trying to catch a young Shapeshifter. After she disguises herself, Om tries to take a shortcut and zap everything possible, Oprah and O'Donahue trying to stop him but to no avail. He is then told to go back to the Academy and get more training, and then come back. He seemingly accepts it, but instead goes and steal papers- one being a blueprint for the Hologram-Inator, a device that can project a fake image onto anything, including turning them invisible. It took him 34 years to build it, and now he's been using it to fake the cause of solving oddness. The four children threaten to tell the world, but Tom denies that they'll be able to. The four travel into town, where they decide that they need to get in front of as many people as possible- unfortunately, this has already been done, by Weird Tom posting billboards with a video showing them and vandalizing their name. To their surprise, everyone believes the video, and flee in terror of the four children. Oona suddenly notices a door in the Hall of Doors behind Tom, which happens to be the Daves room. The sign says 2,048. If the Daves were to double twice more, to 8,192, they would exceed the Daves room's limit of 5,000, and they will eat the world (they can eat anything, and will eventually eat the whole earth). They realize they need help fast, and Ms. O remembers someone who can help. They then go to Polly Graph's lemonade stand and Ms. O asks for "the special." She then gives them lemons, which are, in fact, to take their minds off of a 1,000 foot drop down to a secret entrance to headquarters that Ms. O built. When there, very much to Olympia and Oona's delight, they are joined by Olive, Otto and Oscar, the latter making them brand-new suits and ties to look good on their mission. They then proceed into HQ and split up into three teams: Otto and Otis shut off the security cameras, Olive and Olympia get the Half-Inator (even more to Olympia's delight) and Ms. O, Oscar and Oona go to Room 100 for a currently unknown reason, although Oscar questions whether it it a bit too early to do so. Otto and Otis make it to the security room, where a switch for turning off the cameras is hidden behind moving lasers, and they agree to dance through them. They turn them off, and Olive and Olympia sneak into the bullpen, where all Odd Squad logos are now Weird Team logos and all desks are now inside cubicles. They manage to provide a distraction for the adults with Biscotti Cheese and everyone's individual favorite flavor of coffee. Ms. O, Oscar and Oona find a guard reading the newspaper in front of Room 100. They contemplate how they should get rid of him, when suddenly Oksana appears, who has been downstairs for six weeks cooking, as she thought everyone grew up. They use her as a distraction and the guard chases her down the hall. They proceed into Room 100. Back in the bullpen, the employees thank Weird Tom for the coffee and biscotti. Not having done it, of course, he check the security cameras. Being shut down, he concludes "we got kids in here." He is questioned for this statement, but Oksana runs out of the hall with the guard in pursuit, proving Tom correct. They regroup next to the Daves room (except for Ms. O, Oscar and Oona), but unfortunately, Weird Tom and Weird Emily have already arrived there, where the Daves are now 4,092 in number. The kids are confident that whatever Ms. O, Oscar and Oona are getting will help them carry out their plan, but suddenly they arrive with party supplies to celebrate the success of their mission. Crestfallen, the children try to tell Tom about what they came to do, but he is confident that it is all a trick- until the Daves double again and, as Oona predicted, break out of their room. They then proceed out of HQ, and see that the Daves are doubling very quickly, as they do so in sunlight. They see the Mayor having another Cheese Festival, who has three a day, and he is attacked by Daves. All of the agents present, except Oscar and Oona, go in to save him with the Half-Inator, and succeed. They begin to celebrate, but more Daves suddenly start flying in, doubling every second. Weird Tom then appears and uses his Hologram-Inator to make a fake brick wall in front of them, and the seven kids, Weird Tom and Emily, and the Mayor go back to HQ. Emily and the Mayor go to a curl-up-and-cry room, and Tom receives word that the Daves are spread all around the world. Ms. O devises a plan to blast all of the Daves- to spread as many agents as possible throughout the Earth, and with their mirror suits activated, blast one of them from space with the Half-Inator. Tom, who has a change of heart, has all Weird Team officials close their HQ and give all the agents back their uniforms. The agents proceed to turn the Odd Squad Ice Cream Surveillance Truck into a spaceship with the Half-Inator on the hood. Olive, Otto, Olympia and Otis proceed to enter it, and Ms. O launches it. While flying to space, they encounter one Dave, but it multiplies and covers the van, breaking off a rocket booster. Otto suggests that they blast music to expel the Daves, and the four dance to a Soundcheck song that succeeds in doing so. In space, the four witness the Earth, with all the land turned orange with Daves. Ms. O climbs a tall building, activates her mirror suit, and the four agents blast her with the ray. All of Earth slowly goes back to normal as the Half-Inator's blast makes its way from agent to agent, halving every group of Daves in its path. After a few minutes, all the Earth except Germany is cleared of Daves, where Ohlm has not activated his mirror suit or stood in the Half-Inator beam. After Otto gets him to do so, Germany is cleared of Daves and the world is saved. Oscar and Oona box up the remaining one and places it in HQ. The Mayor holds a festival for the saving of the world, the taking down of Weird Team and the re-opening of all Odd Squads by the Big O. Ms. O introduces a reformed Weird Tom as honorary Agent Om, and the four agents in space dance to Soundcheck music as they head back to Earth. In several mid-credits scenes, back in the lab, Oscar shows Oona some "secret stuff" that he didn't get a chance to show her before he became president of the scientists, such as an on-demand sandwich for a snack, an extra hand that appears from the front desk (and a foot), a gadget that gives one perfect eyesight in case they breaks their glasses (it doesn't really, and Oona questions why he didn't just do that himself) and a button on the ceiling that ends the movie. Trivia Historically speaking, this movie is the first time the Season 1 cast and the Season 2 cast have been on-screen together. Songs *Odd Squad Forever *Something Weird Has Happened *The Saddest Song in the World of All Time *They Saved the Day Video Trailer Category:Kids live-action movies Category:Kids movies Category:Fred Rogers Productions Category:Odd Squad movies